Archer
by MistressWinter24
Summary: What if Merlin had two friends growing up in Ealdor. We all know about Will but what about Robyn, what's her story and how does she fit into the grand scheme of things. Find out here. Starts at Episode Ten Season One.


**Here is my Merlin fic, this is a bit of an experiment so not sure what is going to happen yet, hope you enjoy. Please review. Oh and this is set in Series One Episode Ten. **

It was growing late in Ealdor, three children all the age of seven, were sat around the fire. The first was a pale and skinny boy with black hair and blue eyes. The second boy was slightly stockier in build with floppy brown hair and green eyes. The third was a little girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"When I grow up I'm going to be a Knight like Dad." The boy with the brown hair spoke up.

The other boy smiled. "You'll make a good Knight Will."

Will grinned happily. "What about you Merlin?"

"I'm going to be a physician." The other boy, Merlin, puffed out his chest. "What about you Robyn?" He asked the girl.

The girl, Robyn smiled. "I'm going to be the best archer in Albion and go on great adventures." She told them happily.

The two boys looked at each other and started laughing. "We thought you were going to say something like find a prince charming and settle down." Will snorted. "There is no way you're going to be an archer." He teased.

"I am too." Robyn argued. "And I don't want some stupid prince charming. Just you wait I'm going to be the best archer ever."

The boys started laughing again.

Robyn huffed and left the house, running home, tears in her eyes, running straight into her father. "Robyn what are these tears?" He asked, wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Papa I was with Merlin and Will we were talking about what we want to be when we grow up and I said I wanted to be the greatest archer in Albion and they laughed at me. Will you teach me archery please?" Robyn begged.

Robyn's father frowned and pressed his lips together. "Robyn, you know it's not appropriate for young ladies to learn how to use a weapon."

Robyn sighed. "I know but why not? Girls need to protect themselves too." She argued.

"You make a good point." Robyn's father smiled. "Alright, I'll teach you archery." He picked her up in his arms. "Now its time for bed, I was just coming to get you." He walked into the house with his daughter.

Eleven Years Later...

The bandits had returned and were terrorising the village of Ealdor. Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Hunith road into the village and Arthur drew his sword, the group engaging in battle with the bandits.

One of the bandits charged at Arthur but before he could reach the young Prince an arrow shot and hit the man in the chest. Arthur turned around and saw a figure crouched on the roof with a hood pulled over thier head and a scarf around their mouth and nose. The figure nodded at him and then drew another arrow shooting down a bandit attacking Gwen. The fight continued until the bandits mounted their horses.

"You'll pay for this. With your lives. All of you." Kanen shouted before riding off with his gang.

Will turned to Merlin. "You still up to the same old magic tricks again?" He asked sternly. "Look I thought I told you we didn't want your kind around here?"

The two young men grinned at each other.

"Miss you too Will." Merlin hugged his best friend.

The figure from the roof dropped down beside them. "What I don't get a hug too?" They questioned.

Merlin looked at the figure and frowned.

The person pulled back their hood and pulled down the scarf revealing a mass of curly brown hair. "Don't tell me you don't recognise me Merlin?" She questioned.

"Robyn." Merlin and Will exclaimed and pulled the girl into a hug.

They pulled back and looked over their friend. "You look incredible. Where have you been? What is it four years?" Merlin asked.

Robyn shrugged. "Here and there." She answered. "What about you how have you been?"

"Yeah I heard your skivying for some Prince." Will smirked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say I was skivy."

"Merlin." Arthur called. "Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them." Arthur told him.

"Yeah in a minute I'm just..."

"Now Merlin." Arthur cut him off. "There isn't much time."

Merlin sighed. "Yes sire." He glanced at Will and Robyn and shrugged before hurrying off to help Arthur.

The two shared a look before heading over to listen to Arthur.

Arthur sunk his sword into the ground. "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back and when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare..."

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will cut Arthur off, walking to the front of the crowd.

Robyn hung back and shook her head.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur answered.

Will scoffed. "Yeah and I'm Prince William of Ealdor." He replied sarcastically.

Hunith glared at Will. "Keep quiet. He's here to help us." She told him.

Will shook his head. "He's made things worse. Kanen will be back and when he is he'll be looking for revenge." Will looked around at Arthur. "You've just signed our death warrent." He motioned to the Prince.

"He just saved Mathew's life." Hunith argued.

Arthur raised a hand. "It's alright Hunith. This is his village what would you have us do?" Arthur asked William.

Will sighed. "We can't fight against Kanen he has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"We give him what he wants." Will answered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death face him next harvest and the harvest after that."

Will looked around him. "We'll manage we'll survive."

"If I could cut in." Robyn stepped to the front. "There is a third option." She tilted her head.

"And that is?" Arthur asked.

Robyn shrugged. "You leave this one to me."

Arthur frowned. "You?" He asked.

"Who do you think gave Kanen that scar, the tooth fairy. Just let me get close enough and I'll put an arrow through his head." Robyn replied boldly.

Arthur shook his head. "That's not an option, you'd be killed."

Robyn smirked. "You'd be surprised."

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur looked around him.

Will shook his head. "No you just want the honour and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. Look if you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours." Will told Arthur firmly and walked off.

"Will." Robyn and Merlin followed after him.

Will had returned to his home and was straightening out the damage done by the bandits.

Merlin walked inside, followed by Robyn. "He knows what he's doing. You've got to trust him." Merlin argued. "Look." Merlin walked forward when Will ignored him. "When I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant."

"Nothing's changed then!" Will snorted.

Robyn walked in and leant against the wall her arms crossed over her chest.

Merlin sighed. "But in time I came to respect him, for what he stands for, what he does." Merlin argued.

"I know what he stands for." William snapped looking at his father's old armour. "Princes, kings, all men like him."

"Will... don't bring what happened to your father into this." Merlin pleaded.

Will turned around and glared at Merlin. "I'm not." Will answered, but Merlin and Robyn could see the tears. "Why are you defending him so much?" Will asked. "You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend." Merlin argued.

Will rolled his eyes. "Friends don't lord it over one another."

Merlin shook his head. "He isn't like that."

"Really?" Will tilted his head. "Wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you it won't be him."

"Will shut up." Robyn snapped. "You aren't the only one who lost a father that day." She had tears in her eyes. "You can't class all men into one catagory." She told him. "It's like saying all fish tastes the same."

Merlin and Will frowned. "What?"

Robyn shook her head. "Never mind. What I'm saying is you can't judge a book by it's cover otherwise Merlin would be evil and I would be... Well I'm not sure what I would be... There's a word for it... A crazy outlaw woman." Robyn grinned.

The three started laughing.

Merlin turned serious again. "Honestly Will I trust Arthur with my life."

"Is that so?" Will asked. "So he knows your secret then?"

Robyn slapped her hand to her forehead.

Will shook his head. "Look, face it, Merlin, you're living a lie, just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth." Will pointed out. "And you're no better." He turned to Robyn. "Running off chasing some stupid dream that is never going to happen." He told her. "You're a girl and that isn't going to change, no matter how you dress or how you act."

Robyn felt a stab of hurt. "Fine, I guess I'll go. Don't want a crazy dreamer spoiling things right." She turned on her heel and left.

xXx

Merlin walked towards the woods to fetch some wood, an axe in his hands.

"Merlin." Will called jogging over to him. "Where are you going with that thing?" Will motioned to the axe.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? We need wood."

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree." Will chuckled.

"And I rember the trouble it got me into."

"Yeah you nearly flattened old man Simmons." A voice called.

Both boys jumped and looked up to see Robyn sat up in the tree.

"Yeah well he did deserve it the stupid old crone." Will smiled.

Merlin smiled. "Yeah he never did like me anyway."

"Well even less after that." Robyn jumped down from the tree and stretched. "Not the most comfortable of beds but I've had worse."

"You have got to stop doing that." Will placed a hand over his heart.

Robyn smirked. "Not bad for a girl right?" She tilted her head.

Will flinched. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were." Robyn crossed her arms over her chest and then grinned, pulling him into a headlock and messing up his hair. "Who's the girl now?" She questioned.

Will struggled. "Alright, I am." He huffed.

Robyn let him go and grinned.

There was a long awkward pause. "Why are you being like this?" Merlin asked.

"You know why." Will walked over and sat down on the log.

Merlin sat down next to him and Robyn sat in front of the two.

"Why did you leave?" Will asked. "I mean, she'd alredy sodded off. Why did you leave?"

Merlin looked at will. "It wasn't what I wanted. My mother was worried. When she found out you both knew, she was so angry." Merlin shook his head.

"I wouldn't have told anyone." Will argued.

"I know you wouldn't." Merlin nodded.

Will glanced at Merlin. "You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" He asked.

Merlin pulled a face. "Not sure, maybe."

"So what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?" Will asked.

"Well for one thing Merlin would be put to death. Do you really want that Wil?" Robyn asked.

Will shook his head. "No... It was just a question."

Merlin stood up to leave. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Try us." Will pushed.

Merlin turned around. "One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help, and if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good." He explained.

"Are you saying you'd rather keep your magic secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?" Will questioned.

Merlin hung his head and sighed.

Robyn walked between the two and pashed their heads together.

"Ow." Both exclaimed and turned to Robyn. "What was that for?"

Robyn rolled her eyes. "You two, you are like brothers, stop fighting and remember that." She put her hands on her hips.

Merlin and Will glanced at each other and then Merlin walked away. Will turned in the other direction and walked off too. Robyn sighed. "Boys." She grabbed her bow from a hollow tree and walked off to practice.

xXx

Will walked off into the forest.

"So you're really going to run away?"

He jumped and turned to see Robyn leaning against a tree. Will shook his head. "Don't start with me Robyn. I've heard it from Merlin." He turned to walk away.

Robyn grabbed a hold of his arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me William." She told him firmly.

"You did. You left us." He spat.

"Will... I..." Robyn sighed. "I couldn't stay." She shook her head.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Will asked. "I thought... I hoped..."

"I know but it could never be." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Will wrenched his hand out of her grip and walked away.

Robyn bit her lip. "Will!" She called out.

xXx

Arthur stood in the forest and watched Gwen walk away.

"She's a good one. You want to hold on to her." A voice said.

Arthur jumped and turned around to see the girl from the first day leaning against a tree. "Oh it's you. I thought you'd left."

The girl stretched. "I have a way of being somewhere but never seen, plus I like the forest, it's peaceful. No one telling me what to do." She bent down and pulled a bow and quiver from a hollow tree. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I mean this village isn't even part of your kingdom, you don't stand to gain anything from helping these people."

Arthur watched her. "I do this because it's the right thing."

She tilted her head. "That's part of the reason but there is something else. Something you're not telling me."

"Alright. I'm doing it for Merlin. It's hard to come across a half decent servant." Arthur half lied.

The girl smiled. "Or do you mean half decent friend?" She questioned.

"What are you a mind reader?" Arthur asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just good at reading people." She shrugged. "It's how I get by."

"What does a girl need to do to get by?" Arthur asked.

She looked at him. "Does my gender matter so much, I am brave and loyal and have a good heart, I protect the people I love and care about and sometimes I protect complete strangers. I wander the land because I have yet to find a place that will accept a woman warrior. That is why beyond Ealdor, I am no longer RObyn but Archer." She told him.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "Archer? The so called greatest archer in all of Albion that can hit a target as far away as fifty feet?" He questioned.

Robyn smiled. "Maybe." She walked past him. "And know this Arthur Pendragon, you have a loyal friend, never misuse that friendship and trust in it. If there is one person who will never turn from you it is him." She turned and walked away.

"What is that supposed to mean? Where are you going?" Arthur called but she was gone.

xXx

The bandits rode into a deserted Ealdor, everyone was hiding in position, waiting for Arthur's signal to attack.

"Come out, come out whereever you are." Kanen called.

Suddenly barrier sprung up blocking the way. But something was wrong the fire Morgana was trying to start wouldn't light.

"Now, Morgana, what are you waiting for?" Arthur muttered. "Something's gone wrong."

Merlin turned and rushed to help Morgana. He ran across the field and the bandits spotted him. One fired an arrow at Merlin but he dodged it. Another arrow soared over his head from no-where and his the bandit in the eye, sending the man off his horse backwards. Merlin coninued to run and dodge arrows, until he was next to Morgana. "Give me the flints." He knelt down and Morgana handed them to him standing up and watching for the bandits. Whilst Morgana was distracted Merlin muttered a spell and the fire raged across the field.

"Now!" Arthur yelled and the fighting began.

From above arrows shot down bandits whilst the villagers fought on the ground. Suddenly Will joined the battle dressed in his father's armour. He wrestled a bandit charing Merlin to the ground.

Merlin turned around and smiled. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Neither did I." Will smiled back.

The two stood back to back fighting together like brothers. From above Robyn smiled, then shot down her last arrow at a bandit before jumping down to join them. "Just like the Forbidden Isles again hey Will." She called, drawing her sword.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if I did I would say you and I remember that very differently." He called stabbing another bandit.

Robyn laughed and kicked a bandit in the gut, swiping her sword across the man's gut.

Kanen rode through the camp throwing his axe around and barely missing a villager who fell into the mud.

But despite everything they were loosing the battle. Will, Merlin and Robyn all looked around.

"There's too many of them." Will shook his head.

"Not for me there isn't." Merlin muttered, glancing over at Arthur before looking down at the ground. "Cume theoden." He muttered the spell.

Suddenly the winds picked up to a great speed, scaring away the bandits, blowing them off their horses and onto the ground. And with that the battle was one adn the villagers chased away the remaining bandits.

Robyn, pulled her hood over her head and her scarf over her face, she bent down and pulled an arrow out of one of the dead bandits. "I'll take that." She replaced it in her quiver.

"Pendragon." Kenan shouted throwing off his cloak.

Arthur turned to face him.

"No." Robyn stepped forward. "He's mine." She walked over to face Kenan.

Kenan's eyes flashed with fear. "You."

"Ah you remember me. You remember how you butchered my friend and his family?" She questioned.

Kenan spat at her feet. "Wrong answer." She raised her sword and brought it down to be met by the bandit's axe. The two fought for a moment. Robyn disarmed Kenan who quickly grabbed a sword and began to fight her again. After a few moments, Robyn had the upper hand and stabbed him in the gut. Kenan fell to his knees and then forward onto his face.

"That was for John." Robyn snarled, then walked over to her friends.

Arthur turned to the three of them. "Who did that?" He asked. "Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it." He glared at the trio. "One of you made it happen." He looked between them.

Merlin looked at his friend. "Arthur..."

But behind them Kenan had turned and raised a cross bow, firing it.

"Look out." Will pushed Arthur out the way and the arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Robyn drew her arrow and shot it into Kanen's eye.

Will fell to the ground.

"Will." Merlin and Robyn ran to their friend.

Arthur knelt in front of him with wide eyes. "You saved my life."

Will gasped. "Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking." He joked.

"Come on get him inside." Arthur shouted and the three of them carried him into Hunith's home, the home they had once discussed their futures. They laid Will on the table.

Robyn held onto his hand. Merlin stood next to her and placed a hand on Will's chest and Arthur stood on the other side of him.

Will looked up at Arthur. "That's twice I've saved you."

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

Will nodded. "It was me. I'm the one that used the magic." He lied.

"Will don't..." Merlin tried to tell him.

"It's alright." Will cut him off. "I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." Will sniffed, tears in his eyes.

Robyn squeezed his hand, tears in her own eyes.

"I did it." Will told Arthur. "I saw how desperate things were becoming. I had to do something." Will confessed.

Arthur frowned. "You're a sorcerer?" He questioned.

Will laughed. "Yeah. What are you going to do? Kill me?" He joked.

Arthur shook his head. "No. Of course not." He looked up at Merlin. "Merlin. Do what you can for him." Everyone except Merlin and Robyn left.

Robyn brushed hair off of Will's face. "You were so brave." She kissed his hand.

Will gasped. "I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed." He joked.

Robyn gave him a small smile and Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're not going to die." Merlin told him.

Will smiled. "You're a good man, Merlin, a great man and one day you're going to be servant to a great king." Will told him. "Now you can still make that happen." He turned to look at Robyn. "Robyn, you're going to be great one day, knew it all along. I know it doesn't mean much but... I love you." He smiled.

Robyn smiled back. "I love you too you daft man." She leant in and placed a kiss to his lips. "It'll never mean nothing." She shook her head.

Will smiled. "Well I wish I'd done that sooner." Will let out a small sob. "This place has been boring without you two. It was good to see you both again."

"Yeah you too." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin, Merlin I'm scared." Will admitted.

Merlin shook his head. "Don't be. It's going to be all right." Merlin told him.

Will took one last breath and then died.

xXx

Merlin watched the funeral pyre burn with saddness in his heart. Robyn had already gone, vanished in the night but he hadn't expected her to stay.

"I'm sorry." Arthur spoke from the other side of Merlin. "I know he was a close friend."

"He still is." Merlin told him.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me." Arthur questioned.

"Yes." Merlin whispered.

"You know how dangerous magic is." Arthur chastised him. "You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin." Arthur sounded more hurt than angry and then walked over to join Morgana and Gwen.

Hunith walked over to Merlin and placed a hand on his arm. "You better be going." She told him softly.

"I don't have to go." Merlin replied, never taking his eyes off of the fire.

Hunith nodded. "Yes you do."

Merlin paused for a moment still looking at the fire before turning to his mother. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"I know where to find you." Hunith cut him off. "You have to go Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin." Hunith told him.

Merlin smiled. "I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you." He pulled her in for a hug.

Hunith smiled. "I'm going to miss you, too." They pulled apart. "When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you."

xXx

The four rode off towards Camelot, they were in the forest, having stopped to rest.

"Can I join you?"

They jumped and Merlin turned to see Robyn leaning against a tree and smiled. "Still sneaking up on people?" He asked.

Robyn shrugged. "Force of habit." She sat down next to him.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked her.

Robyn pressed her lips together in thought. "I'm thinking West."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Why not?" Robyn answered.

Arthur smiled. "Well if you're ever looking for a place to settle down, you'd be welcome in Camelot." He told her.

Robyn nodded. "I'll remember that."

After a while they packed up ready to leave again. Robyn turned to Merlin. "Take care of yourself ok?" She asked him.

Merlin smiled. "Me? What about you?" He questioned.

Robyn shrugged. "I'll be fine." She hugged him. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll hold you to that." Merlin called as she walked away.

Robyn turned around and grinned. "If you're ever in a jam and need help, send for Archer, I'll be there." And with that she was gone.

**So that's chapter one, tell me what you think. **


End file.
